Harmless Fun
by Crazier
Summary: It was just a few drinks that led to a game, which led to much more than a game.   Just a one-shot. Damnit, I hate summaries, lolz


** Harmless Fun**

** A/N :** Soo...I lost a bet to my girlfrwend and I'm about 2 weeks late on this. So, I apologize. You guys can all blame me for the delay on _"Why Do You Hate Me" _I'm sure you guys have read that, and if not, go read it! :D Lolz.

Dedicated to **AnnieMJ**, the love of my life. I love you baby. ((Sowwie I took so long D:))

_ Disclaimer : I don't own Hannah Montana. Damnit I wish I did though..._

**Mikayla's POV**

It was my 21st birthday, and Miley wanted to take me out for drinks. Of course she's been out plenty of times, since she's a lot more out there than I am. She _always_ comes home drunk, maybe not always, but _most _of the time. Is it really that fun…? Yeah, yeah, yeah, shut up. I haven't drank before…not really unless you count wine coolers. Anyway, we're at a club right now, and I definitely feel like dancing. I immediately drag Miley out on the dance floor with me and we both sway our hips to the beat.

She moves so gracefully, why can't I move like that too? Oh well, I'm a pretty good dancer considering the looks I'm getting, but hey, I'm trying to not be so conceited. It's just that…Miley's so…sexy when she dances. It's like she has 'fuck me' written all over her body, it's…unbearable. The feelings she gives me. Just when I was about to pull her into me, Miley grabs my hand and pulls me away from the dance floor.

"Hey!" I protested, dancing was my thing! And I kinda wanted Miley closer…

"What? We came here for drinks, not so much dancing. You're twenty - FUCKIN' - one! You gotta live it like you're supposed to!" Miley shouted while rolling her eyes. I'll just pretend I didn't see that.

She led me to the bar and asked the bartender for a couple of drinks, I didn't hear what she asked for due to the blaring music. While we were waiting for our drinks, Miley started slow dancing, putting her hands around my neck and as an instinct, I put my hands on her waist and started slowly dancing too. We grabbed a few guys' attention, but that didn't bother us. Having Miley so closer me gave me thoughts. Dirty thoughts. After a few minutes, Miley started at me intently until she heard the bartender calling her to get our drinks. She dropped her hands from my neck to grab our drinks and handed one of them to me.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"Just drink it, it's light since you're a…" She coughed lightly, "lightweight."

I playfully nudged her arm and she smiled. I tried the liquor I held in my hand, and it tasted…like nothing? Like water.

"What the hell is this? It tastes like water." I say chugging it down.

"Because that _was_ water." She laughed loudly and handed me another glass. "This, I promise you, is alcohol."

"You ass bag." I laughed too and took the glass from her. I lifted it to my nose and lightly sniffed it, I could tell there was alcohol because of the smell. It was faint, but hey, I don't wanna hit that hard stuff just yet. I took a sip and in a couple of minutes, I felt the tingly sensation sweep over my whole body. I felt…on fire, and dominant. It was fruity, yet alcoholic-y, it was enough to send my taste buds in a frenzy, begging for more. I downed it down in less than a few seconds. Miley gaped at me. With her mouth open like that, there's only so many possibilities she could do with that tongue, I mean…

"Geez Kayla, I knew you were a lightweight, but I didn't think you'd down it _that_ fast."

"Oh shut up. I'm as tough as I look! Now order me something a bit stronger, will ya?" I wanted to taste every type of alcohol there was, it was so exciting! I was bouncing up and down on my toes like a child, I couldn't help it! The adrenaline of trying alcohol kicked in and I was just…ecstatic! Who knows where this night could go?

"Okay, okay! Relax, geez." She giggled at my bouncy-ness and ordered another drink. I looked at it, then took a small sip and smiled. It was definitely stronger, maybe I made a bit of a jump when I asked for a stronger drink. But, oh well. I liked it. I really, _really_ liked it.

"Good, huh?" She asked while drinking hers. It was different than mine, and I was curious as to what she was drinking.

"Yeah it is. What are you drinking?"

"I don't think you'd like it…"

My curiosity got the better of me, so I grabbed her drink and took a big sip.

_GROSS!_

"What the _fuck _was _that_? That's absolutely _disgusting_!" I stuck my tongue out and made gagging noises, I gulped the drink I had and was somewhat relieved to get most of the taste out of my mouth.

"That was vodka. Straight up vodka." She smiled, held up her glass slightly, and took a big gulp. "I told you that you wouldn't like it. It's for the big kids." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Psh! What! Uh, no! I do like it, I was just kidding! In fact, order me one, no, order me two!" Okay, I don't like being called out! I mean…it tasted kinda bad…but I really loved the burning sensation that coursed through my body when I drank it. Plus, I wanted to show miss '_I'm better than you_' that I can take anything she throws at me.

"Kayla, don't try to be such a hard core drinker, we both know you're not." She said, but still ordered me a glass.

"Shut up." I spat at her. I slowly drank the vodka feeling weird. But a good weird, like on fire. I needed to dance, I mean _really_ dance. "Let's dance." I stated. We took our glasses and headed for the dance floor.

I pulled Miley close to me and she gasped. I immediately started dancing on her, hard. She responded back by doing the same, still drinking her vodka. My thigh was rubbing against her center, as was hers, and it felt…amazing.

"Mikayla, Mikayla, Mikayla." She sighed while shaking her head.

"What? What's the three Mikayla's for? Don't you three Mikayla me!"

"Oh nothing, I'm just enjoying how fast it's affecting you." She smirked, and I pulled her closer.

"If you don't wipe that smirk off your face…I will." I growled.

**_Two hours later_**

It's hard to think! Hard to control my body… We had… Damnit I don't even remember how many drinks we had, but we took some shots too! It was…strong. I think I partied hardy! Heeeeeeell yes! Miley stopped a cab/taxi driver and we got in. She was drunk. As am I. She told the driver our house number and we sat in the back seat laughing and giggling at nothing, we were clinging to each other the whole time.

When we reached home, we paid the driver and stumbled inside.

"Hey! Let's play Twister!" Miley shouted while trying to stand up straight, that didn't work out so well.

"HEY! Quit shouting! Or else I'll…beat your ass…" I slurred while getting out the Twister mat and spinny thing, setting it up in the middle of our living room. Beating her ass is _definitely _something I'd wanna do!

"Let's make this fuuuuuun!" Miley sang out.

"How would we do that?" I inquired, biting my lip.

"Strip Twister." She stated and smiled deviously.

"I love it! Let's play!" Why am I so horny right now? Does everyone get like that when they drink? Fuck if I know. I can't say I don't wanna see Miley naked, cause I do. I mean, would you look at her? She's like walking sex! She's _so_ going to lose!

Miley spun the spinner and it landed on right hand red. We we're both still laughing at nothing and saying obnoxious things that…probably no one could comprehend other than ourselves.

Soon enough we were down to our bra and panties, it only took us about 15 minutes. Hey! You fall a lot when you're drunk… at least…we do? Damn, have you seen Miley's _body?_ Could you just imagine her…slowly stripping for you in a private room. Rocking her hips just inches away from your face. So close that you can smell her perfume. Then she slowly inches towards your face and starts straddling you… kissing and licking your neck…

"Mikaaaaaaylaaa! Wake up butt face!" I shook my head to come back to reality. But I think I shook it too fast cause now I'm on the ground, flat on my ass.

"OH YEAH! Start strippin' babe! Your ass fell!" Miley got up and started dancing around like a weird fucker, doing her little celebration dance since she was that much closer to winning.

"Oh the possibilities! What shall it beee?" She started singing. "The boobies I get to see? Or that beloved entrance I wanna fuck?" She bit her lip and winked at me. Well two can play at that game!

I sexily walked up to her and got in her face. I licked my lips and rested my hands on her hips, then slowly slid my whole body down hers while swaying my hips, then back up. I watched as her jaw dropped a little and seized the opportunity. I kissed her. I felt her hands slowly wrap around my neck and I pulled her closer, my grip was strong on her hips and I smashed our bodies together. My tongue slipped in her mouth and almost immediately her tongue found mine. She tasted like vodka and strawberries, it was kinda yummy! I slowly detached my mouth from hers and whispered in her ear, "You can pick which goes as long as you take it off for me."

"Mi…Mikayla wha-what are you doing?" She slurred/stammered.

"Oh you know…playing the game. Just adding a little something extra. C'mon Miles, don't be such a wuss. Get over here and undress me already."

"You've definitely had too much, Kayla. Let's get you up stairs." She grabbed my hand and I pulled her back. She stared at me for a few seconds until I pulled her body into mine and started kissing her neck. I found her pulse point and sucked on it, she started moaning and I whispered into her neck, "Just fuck me Miley. You said it yourself you wanted to."

I pulled away to look at Miley's face and her eyes were widened, jaw dropped, and her whole body still. "Mikayla…you're…fucking crazy…" She took a deep breath and before she could say anything else, I took control. I attached my mouth to hers and slipped my tongue inside, all while I walked her backwards to the couch, the back of her knees hit the cushions and she sat down, staring up at me. We both stared at each other for a few minutes before I did something.…_fun._ I decided to strip for her, and from the looks of it, she enjoyed it. A lot.

My hands were all over the place, tangled in my hair, sliding up and down my sides, then on my legs, and this was happening while I was dancing, I'd say I'm a pretty talented girl! My hand snaked around my body and I unclasped my bra, I let it fall as I held my breasts with my hands, not showing them to her just yet. She gasped and I couldn't help but enjoy the effect I had on her, or maybe I was enjoying the effect _she_ had on _me_, she made me so…wet. Enough of this, while still cupping my breasts, I slowly walked towards her and sat in her lap, I was rotating my hips and leaning back on her, then I heard it.

She. Moaned. My. Name.

"Mi-Mikayla…s-stop. You're just…drunk, you don't know what you're…oh god…" Instead of sitting on her lap, I turned around and straddled her. My hand found its way in her panties, and started rubbing her clit. "Miley…Stop talking." I ordered, as I continued rubbing her clit. I could see her chest heaving up and down from all the pleasure, and she started lifting up towards my fingers. I shifted our bodies so that she was laying down, and I spread her legs wide, holding her thighs down as I placed a kiss on her center.

"Mikayla…" She breathed out while running her hands down her sides. "Please don't tease me." I smirked before licking her center through her panties, "What do you want me to do baby? Tell me what you want." I purred.

She squirmed around groaning, "You know what I want…"

"No I don't. Tell me what you want, baby." I tugged at her panties, not sliding them down just yet. I pulled them off to the side so I could see her folds glistening.

"Fuck me…" She whimpered. I'm sorry, did I hear that right? No. No I didn't.

"What'd you say baby? I can't hear you, say it louder." I taunted her; I wanted to torture her.

"God Mikayla, just fuck me!" She took a hold of my jaw and brought me to her lips. The kiss was needy, yet passionate. Aggressive, yet soft. It's the absolute perfect kiss that every girl dreams of. Upon feeling her lips, I once again slip my hand in her panties and slide a single finger inside her. She moaned into the kiss and pushed her tongue in my mouth, our tongues tangled while I worked my finger.

"Mikayla…Mmm fuck yes baby, keep going…" She urged me on and I moved faster, I kissed my way down to the middle of her breasts, then I pulled a nipple in my mouth. She lifted her chest up towards me and I sucked hungrily, I gave my attention to the other nipple as Miley gripped the cushions. My tongue trailed down her body all the way to her center, I added a second finger and licked her clit.

She was so tight it almost made _me_ cum! It was so…sexy. I pushed her thighs down and held her legs open as I pressed my tongue against her clit, I slowly licked her clit and grazed my teeth over it. The only noises you could hear from her were moans, whimpers, deep breaths, and words that barely made up a sentence, let alone make any sense at all. I started to quicken my pace, pumping in and out of her faster and harder, sucking on her clit loudly. I could feel her walls tightening around my fingers, I decided to make it more interesting. I pulled my fingers out abruptly and shoved my tongue inside her. "Holy _fuck_ Mikayla~!" She screamed, moving her hips to match the rhythm of my tongue. I swirled my tongue inside her and massaged her tightening walls with it. I added a single finger along with my tongue and rubbed her clit all at the same time.

Magical, aren't I? Hah. I know I am.

"Shit Mikayla! I'm gunna fucking cum!" She screamed, but of course she didn't have to tell me that, I could tell she was getting closer with every thrust.

"That's right baby, cum for me." I purred against her opening. And just like that, she came. No, scratch that, she _exploded_. But hey, who am I to complain?

"Baby you taste fucking delicious." I stated while drinking up all of her cum. She was laid limp on the couch and I crawled up to her and kissed her lovingly, licking her lips. She parted her lips and allowed entrance for my tongue, I rubbed my tongue against hers and she moaned softly, then suddenly shoved me off!

"Hey! What the fuck?" I fell on my back on the couch and laid there, holding myself up with my elbows, confused. She crawled on top of me, with her legs on either side of mine and planted her palms right by my shoulders, hovering over me.

"Shut the fuck up." Miley growled. That was sexy, I'm not even gunna lie.

"What are you doing?" I shot her a 'what the fuck' look and cocked my head to the side, staring at her now darkened eyes. She didn't answer me, she just gently pushed my chest so I would lay down and tilted my chin upwards, giving her more access to my neck. I felt her soft lips kiss my throat, then my chin, she nipped at it lightly and slid down my body, landing right near my center. She looked up at me and slowly slid my panties off, our eyes never losing contact.

As she threw my panties to the floor somewhere, she tilted her head to the side and stared at my pussy, then licked her lips slowly. I raised my eyebrows, watching her, I couldn't help it, but it was such a turn on! "Mikayla you're so wet…" Her fingers rubbed my clit and my breath got hitched in my throat, then she started spreading my own wetness around my folds. "Mmm, Miley…" I whispered, enjoying the way her fingers felt as they spread my folds, playing with my pussy. The alcohol and well…me fucking Miley was way too much for me to bare! I lifted up towards her, signaling I wanted her goddamn fingers inside me already.

"Someone's a little antsy, aren't they?" Now it was her turn to taunt me, that jerk.

"Miley please, just fuck me…" I'm not usually one to beg, yet here I am, begging her to fuck me. She smirked and glided two fingers up and down my wet slit, teasing me.

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's POV<strong>

"Miley! I said just fu-" I pushed two fingers inside Mikayla before she could even finish complaining, and holy…"fuck!" she's so tight! "Oh…shit Miley…" She breathed out, moving her hips in a circular motion against my fingers. "You like that, baby?" I whispered huskily against her hair.

"Ahh, yes, yess!" She moaned, pushing up against my fingers. Goddamn she's really wet! I moved my fingers slowly, yet I pushed in really deep. Mikayla grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me into a hot, wet kiss. She bit my lower lip and just as I parted my mouth, she sucked hungrily on my tongue, she kinda…bit it. Lightly. It felt…who am I kiddin' that turned me on! I started picking up the pace and thrusted faster and harder, her moans vibrating throughout my mouth.

I ripped away from her lips and kissed my way down. First I started marking my territory on her neck, viciously attacking the flesh, pulling it into my mouth and biting down. Just as I was about to go too far, I let go and slowly licked it, "Uhh, Miley…" I left a light kiss on the bite mark before kissing her shoulder and moving all the way down to her inner thighs. I didn't attach my mouth to her clit just yet, not like she expected, my lips pressed against her soft, creamy skin on her thigh "Mmm." I dragged my tongue across her skin, from her right thigh, to her center "Oh my god!" she squeaked, and finally to her left thigh.

"Miley…Pleaseee! Stop teasing and put your ton-" I shoved my tongue inside her tight pussy along with a single finger, causing her to moan loudly. Every time I entered her with my tongue, my finger would pull back, and every time my finger went back in, my tongue pulled out. It was a slow motion, but I could feel her walls tightening around my tongue and finger. "Oh my goddd! Shit Miley!" Her breathing got heavier and I pulled my finger out, spread her legs open with both of my hands, holding her thighs, as I savagely ate out her pussy. "Ahh! Fuck Miley!" Her hands found their way in my hair as she moaned uncontrollably.

"Oh my god, oh my…god, _fuck! _Ahh shit! I'm gunna cum!" She _screamed_ out while I continued tongue-fucking her. Her walls got so tight it was getting a little hard to continue, but her juices started flowing, making it much easier for me, and much more…pleasurable for her. Yep, she came and now I have a goofy grin on my face as I pull away from her clit and climb on top of her, kissing her deeply. She kissed back sweetly, yet her kiss was weak. I don't blame her, I'm probably the best fuck she's ever had!

"Miley…" She whispered against my hair, "Yes, Mik?" I question, my head popping up to look into those beautiful brown, soulful eyes of hers. "You're sexy." She grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me down for a weak kiss, "Sleep with me, fuck buddy." An evil smile crept upon her lips, and I couldn't help but giggle at how cute she was, but I don't blame her, I'm tired too.

"Good night, Ms. Hardcore drinker."

"Good night, fuck buddy…" She yawned before saying " Sweet dreams."

We drifted off to sleep, me laying on top of Mikayla with her arms wrapped around my waist. Damnit she's sexy.

**_The next morning_**

I felt something stir underneath me, and I panicked a little. My eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the bright light, I looked down and saw a naked Mikayla sleeping, then I remembered the events that happened over night. Mikayla and I drank…then played strip twister…and then we fucked… I shrugged to myself and smiled. I bit Mikayla's chin and her eyes flew open as she stared at me, her head cocked to the side slightly. I smiled brightly before asking,

"Soo…wanna play twister?"

* * *

><p>Hoped you guys enjoyed!<p>

I love you, Baby.


End file.
